


Why do you hate me

by Dez_Wonder



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Gorillaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dez_Wonder/pseuds/Dez_Wonder
Summary: Murdoc goes to visit his dying joke of a father





	Why do you hate me

He sits there staring at that man who's caused him nothing but pain and torment his whole life there on his death bed any breath could be his last. He has no idea why he thought i was a good idea to come here, though deep down he knows why he's here unanswered questions that he's put off asking for decades. This is his last chance at some form of closure.  
His father suddenly stirs and grumbles pulling Murdoc out of his thoughts. "What in the bloody hell are doing here?" Trying his best to keep his composure and not give into the instilled instinct of shrinking he speaks just before the feeling of cotton in his mouth over whelms him "I want answers." "To what?" Sebastian smirks and raises his brow.  
"T-to everything you bastard why'd you treat me like shit? Why'd you humiliate me at those sodded bars cause i know it wasn't just for fucking cash! Why didn't you love me? What did i do? What could i have done to have you be a fucking dad for at least once? He looks into his dad's eyes, who doesn't look phased a bit by the heavy string or questions. He pauses and acts like he's thinking long and hard about it, "Nothing." Murdoc is enraged he pulls at his hair crumbling he sits there not knowing what to say except, "that's not a fucking answer."  
He looks back up his dad is again sleeping his breathing is cracked and ragged. Murdoc stands up grabbing his jacket and walking to the door he takes one very last look at him "Why do you hate me?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was written super quick alot of venting in this one ◇ hope you liked it though


End file.
